Date with Death
by LesleytheLion
Summary: Ichigo takes Rukia to the movies. But Rukia takes everyone else without Ichigo knowing. How much more crazy can things get with captain level soul reapers in one horror movie?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach! If I did, Toshiro and Karin would be a thing, and Ichigo would have already confessed his burning desire to be with Rukia..

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Let's get going! I want to beat the rain," the orange haired soul reaper said, swinging his keys around his finger.<p>

The raven haired girl stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. "I heard you the first time," she mumbled, walking towards the road. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he followed the girl down the road and to the theater.

"What movie are we seeing again?" Rukia asked, turning her head to look up at the substitute soul reaper.

"Uh, some horror movie. I forget the name. Too long. Too forgetful," Ichigo mumbled the last part, stuffing his idol hands into his pockets.

The short soul reaper rolled her eyes as she looked over across the street to an ice cream shop. "We should get some ice cream when we get back," she said, pointing to the large sculpture of a soft serve.

"Che. Whatever," Ichigo mumbled, looking the EXACT opposite direction of where the raven haired girl was pointing.

"Ichigo, look!" Rukia said, tugging on his sleeve. "It's huge!" she reminded, no luck in making him look.

"That's what she said," the insanely bright haired boy said. Rukia gave up and shook her head disapprovingly at Ichigo.

"Merciful God, we're here," Ichigo said, running across the street to the movie theater. Rukia followed the orange haired boy into the parking lot of the theater.

"Oi, Ichigo!" a familiar voice called. Ichigo looked at Rukia, a little surprised she could sound like such a man. Instead, he found the short soul reaper jumping up and down, waving to some people. Ichigo followed Rukia's excitement to a group of people.

The orange haired soul reaper smacked his forehead as Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Ikkau, and Yumichika walked over to the orange and raven haired soul reapers.

"You actually came!" Rukia cheered, grinning like an idiot.

"Rukia, you had something to do with this?" the substitute soul reaper asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course I did. I told Renji and Captian Ukitake to come. Renji told Nii-sama to come. Kenpachi over heard Renji and came because it was a chance to fight you..." Rukia started, pointing to them. She stopped when she looked at the other people. "I don't know why they came, though," she said.

"Yumichika and I came because vice captain Yachiru was busy with paperwork, so we needed something to do and to keep Captain from killing citizens and Ichigo," Ikkau explained, putting his wooden sword against his neck.

"Toshiro," Ichigo started, smiling mischievously at the white haired captain. "Did you come to spy in my little sister?" the orange haired boy asked. The young captain's cheeks heated up and became a light pink.

"You idiot, I came because...b-because I had some things to do here, and Renji made me come, right Renji?" Toshiro asked, looking up at the red haired man.

"You're on your own, Captain," Renji said, stepping away from the boy. Toshiro threw a death glare towards Renji and crossed his arms.

"Well, the movie's about to s-"

"Wait wait wait. I hope you're paying for them," Ichigo said, stopping the raven haired girl. Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a puzzled look.

"They have their own money...I think," she said, looking at everyone who nodded. The short soul reaper smiled as she walked up to the ticket both with Ichigo.

"Two for..uh, The Grudge," Ichigo said, handing the woman some money. The two soul reapers walked into the building together, waiting for their friends.

* * *

><p>Hello! All right, this is my first time writing a fan fiction. Hope you like it. I'll be splitting it into two parts. The next part is when I finish writing it. XD.<p>

I only used Nii-sama for Japanese, because I somewhat hate when people use the Japanese terms. I couldn't picture Rukia saying 'brother'...

Reviews are always nice!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach. I just have fabric softener.

* * *

><p>"Can I have a large popcorn?" the orange haired boy asked the woman at the counter. She looked like she wasn't having fun, but did the task she was asked. She came back with the order, handed it to Ichigo, and took the money. The boy thanked her and walked up to the movie doors with the rest of the group. Renji was trying to grab some of the popped corn, but missed. Ikkaku took this as his chance to grab some popcorn as Ichigo pulled it away from Renji.<p>

"Damn it you two," the victimized soul reaper said, smacking them on the head.

"Are you allowed to scold other soul reapers without permission?" Renji asked, crossing his arms. Ichigo let out a grunt and walked through the doors into the theater. They took seats in the closest row they could get to.

When seated, everyone tried to grab the popcorn from the substitute soul reaper, causing a ruckus to go on in the front row. Thankfully, they were the only ones there so far.

"Get your hands away from the popcorn! Wait until the movie starts!" Ichigo snapped at the soul reapers who were frozen in position to grab the cardboard bowl. They sat back down with a few nasty remarks. "Ah, thank you God," Ichigo said as the title of the movie came up. Everyone lost their focus on the popcorn but Ichigo, as they became mesmerized by the moving pictures.

A quarter way into the movie, the popcorn ran out. Then everyone became focused on the movie again.

"NOOO! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" the woman on the screen screamed. Then came the grudge. Rukia jumped as Renji grabbed her, thinking he was protecting her from the movie. Rukia muffled something as she tried pushing Renji away.

"Renji, she can't breathe. It's just a movie, nothing-"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said, no emotion in his voice. Ichigo looked over to the soul reaper who was in his soul form, using his Shikai.

"No! Byakuya, wait!" Ichigo tried, jumping over a few people to knock of the head of the Kuchki clan. He succeeded, but not in stopping the millions of blades from crashing into the screen.

This got everyone's attention, including the rest of the soul reapers.

"Extend, HȎZUKIMARU!"

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku."

"Howl, ZambIMARU~!"

"HEYYAAA!"

"HYȎ RINMARU!"

The substitute soul reaper got up, watching the destruction everyone made when their nerves took over. He shook his head, wishing he could turn invisible.

"I think we may have gotten carried away," Captain Ukitake said, shaking his head. He reached out and put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, making the soul reaper put back his katana. Everyone followed suit and sat back down, looking at each other but Ichigo, who was wishing they were gone.

"DUDE! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" people started saying from the crowds. The orange headed boy took this as his cue to take everyone away from the movie theater and never come back

"I thought that was rather fun," Rukia said, skipping on the side walk. The soul reapers just grunted in response as they made their was to the ice cream shop.

"I hope to God you all have enough money to pay for the movie theater," the substitute soul reaper said, jabbing his thumb towards the retreated movie place. They all ignored him as they looked around the large building that was shaped like an ice cream cone.

"All right, Rukia, what do you want?" Ichigo asked, grabbing his wallet.

A dark figure put his hand on the wallet. "I will pay for Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byukuya said, pushing the said soul reaper away. Ichigo made a mocking face as he ordered first.

"So, what is this 'ice cream' stuff anyway?" Ikkaku asked, nudging Yumichka. The fancy soul reaper shrugged, looking around the place again.

"Che, who knows. It looks fun to smash though," Kenpachi said, towering above all citizens.

"Captain Kenpachi, I'm sure it would be very fun, but let's not make Ichigo go crazy," Ukitake said, coming up next to Kenpachi. Kenpachi ignored him as he stared straight ahead at the people.

"Rukia, look at this!" Renji said, pointing to sprinkles. Rukia ran over as she observed the sprinkles also.

"Ichigo, what are these?" she asked, picking up the glass tin of them

Ichigo licked his newly made ice cream as he walked over. He put some on his ice cream and ate them while Rukia and Renji watched in amusement.

"Give them to me!" Rukia shouted, jumping for his ice cream cone. Ichigo jumped back, surprised by the sudden outburst of the short girl

"Get your own!" he snapped, holding his cone high in the air.

"Rukia, behave your self," a cold voice said, giving cold looks towards the three. They all lowered their heads ashamed. "Here," Byakuya said, handing Rukia an ice cream cone. "I told the servant to get the best on the list," he said, holding a large bowl himself. Ichigo and Renji watched as Byakuya shooed people away from a table so he could sit. Then watched as the large ice cream was being eaten.

"Ichigo," someone whispered. Said soul reaper turned his head towards Toshiro who was standing at the counter.

"What?" he asked, walking over.

"What am I supposed to do? These human creations are a bit difficult," he said, pointing to the ice cream maker. Ichigo sighed and ordered a vanilla cone and handed it to Toshiro when it was ready.

"Let's go sit," he said, pointing to the table Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji were at while everyone else ordered.

"How was the movie before it was bashed," Ichigo asked, licking his cone again. Everyone shrugged.

"Good, I guess."

"All right."

"Horrendous."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF TWISTY FLAVOUR!" Kenpachi screamed, grabbing a chair and throwing it.

"Captain, stop!" Ikkaku and Yumichka said. It was a futile attempt as Kenpachi threw the chair.

"I challenge you to a battle to the death!" Kenpachi snapped, grabbing his soul pill

"Why me?" Ichigo asked, smacking his head against his fist.

* * *

><p>IT'S UP! HOORAY!<p>

A few things I'd like to say.

Sorry for the long wait to upload. Days went fast and I couldn't think of anything. Finally I got this, and sorry if it seems forced.

I want to thank Tite Kubo for creating such a wonderful anime/manga and for creating a character profile book which helped me with all the names! You all should get it, it's AMAZING~!

Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! It made my week(s). I'm happy I got this out. So, thank thank thank you!

Thanks for reading. Reviews are very nice!


End file.
